Dogs Don't Fall In Love?
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: I knew someday I'd have to pay my tongue. Dammit.
1. Chapter 1

Dogs Don't Fall In Love.

"Gottit! She's mine!"

Hun? Oh, James. Nothing new.

"Lily said yes?" Remus asked, and I had to open my eyes. I was actually laying on one of the common room's sofas, taking a nap. After all, what else interesting can I do in a quiet Sunday night, when you don't have even a Hogsmeade trip? Besides dating my week girl, of course.

But she's from Hufflepuff, so no way. This night my distraction level is zero. Her name? Jeez, she said it, but I wasn't listening.

Well, back on James, I opened my eyes and gazed at him. Smiling and whispering, Prongs threw himself on the armchair by my side and said:

"Yes. Moony, Padfoot…Where's Wormtail? Whatever. He's gonna know anyway…I am dating Lily Evans."

"Hallelujah, all of us!" I yelled, jumping. I actually don't support this lasting relationships' stuff, but he had to get one. Poor thing.

"Yes, Padfoot… Lily wanted to know if you got anything to do, a girl of something, at next Hogsmeade…"

"Why, she wants to go out with me?" I asked. Oho, naughty, Sirius. Ha. James looked annoyed to me and said:

"No, git. She wants to go out celebrating, know."

Rolled my eyes. Celebrate when you get married, what the f*ck?

"I… Guess… Guess I've got nothing on Saturday…" I answered, almost getting a shovel to dig my grave. Because actually I did _have_ something. With a girl… Or two.

**XXX**

"What do you mean by 'we cannot go out?'" the week girl yelled, almost crying.

Oh, bugger.

"We cannot, luv." I muttered back, reclining in a tree. She put her hand in the waist and said:

"Why?"

"Cause James got a girlfriend and…"

"What?" she asked, and some girls approached, like the robots that eat people on James' muggle comic collection. Gettout!

"You said James Potter had a girlfriend now?" one of them said, crying. "But…How?"

"Hell yeah, darling. He had, now can we continue here?"

"No, we cannot. If you'd rather go with Potter to Hogsmeade, I'm not going to stay in your way." The week girl interrupted, offended. I rolled my eyes and went after her.

"Luv, I…"

"I don't know my name, right?" she asked, turning back.

_No. Actually not, because you're only a distraction._

"Of course I know!" I lied, faking outranging. "You're Mary…Ann…Louise…"

"I'm Josie! Bye, Sirius." And walked away. Shit. It's better that this reunion with everyone be extremely cool, because this Josie was hot. Well, as she's not here anymore, gotta find another week girl.

"Hey, Takeda!" yelled, running towards a Japanese ravenclaw I've been looking for. "How are you?"

Giggles. I. Hate. Giggles. What's the problem on laughing like anybody else, sometimes a day?

"Oh, hello, Sirius. Heard Hopkins ended up." She laughed.

Sometimes I've got a feeling that there're spied following me, looking for every step I take. And sometimes I'm sure of that.

"She got a little upset because we cannot go out to Hogsmeade anymore."

"She's crazy. Relax. I don't care much for that."

More giggles. If she weren't so… Hot, I would run to ask Filch out. Ok, I wouldn't.

"Good. I was wondering If..."

"Astronomy tower, next week, Monday." She said, blinking for me.

MONDAY? And this week? Well, I can handle this. Just to make sure…

"Takeda?"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Yuka."

"Thanks."

Now it's fine. Happy with my new "special friend" I went to the great hall to have lunch and Sat in front of Wormtail, Who pinched his meat pudding, bored.

"Alone here?" he muttered, and the pudding fell down.

I'm thinking that's not only me who's pissed. Peter's used to eat one of that just for fun.

"Yes? Oh, more or less. Where are the others?"

"Right there."

Walking on the hall and making the girls sob, James came holding Lily's hands.

"Good morning!"

"Just for you, mate." I said, pointing to the sobbing girls.

Lily gazed worried at them.

"I must fear any hex?"

"No, just if you were dating Sirius." James laughed, blinking. We heard a noise, and Remus came with two backpacks.

"Dorcas forgot her ink." He said smiling.

I don't understand how come he be happy being a butler, but whatever. Dorcas and Emmeline Vance came a few minutes later, talking.

"Hey, people" Emmeline said, sitting beside Dorcas, who started talking to Remus. Peter was eating madly again, but just to get out of there, because a group of Hufflepuff's awaited him, anxiously.

"You're hanging around with them?" I asked, getting pissed. Peter swallowed the pumpking juice and smiled embarrassed.

"Study group…"

I rolled eyes.

"Bye."

Gazed around. James putted Lily's hair behind her ears, Remus drowned laughing of Dorcas' jokes and Fabian Prewett chatted happily with Emmeline. And I'm here, alone (at least till I meat Yuka) watching all of this. Or almost alone. Only when I heard a "Hem, hem" coming from my side, I noticed someone there. Turned to look, and almost dropped the plate.

The prettiest girl ever, with blue eyes and long black hair. She was annoyed, looking at the girls with her forehead a little wrinkled, but yet I could see her pink lips, the waved of her hair, its halo… GOD. WHO'S HER?

"They ignore you too?" she asked to me, putting some food in her golden plate. Still a little dazzled, I nodded and she whispered. When she noticed her presence, Lily stopped treating James like a baby and smiled:

"Lene!"

Hun? What? This Angel isn't... Lene Mckinnon? She was normal, not this appearance here! I looked at her again. Was staring at Lily with a sarcastic smile.

"Morning!"

Lily looked quite embarrassed, but when she ended eating, and all the way to herbology class she treated James as ''Jimmy dear" making me get on the verge of asking Professor Sprout to get out of the greenhouse to vomit. And after class… She continued! And James did nothing. Stood there, like a moron, accepting this. Go on, mate! React!

That night, in the dormitory, He said:

"Lily's a dream, Pads. The dream of my life."

"Awn." I said sarcastically.

"Know when you feel everything good at the same time?" He continued, and I closed my eyes, sleepy.

"So! She's just… It!"

And I cannot remind anything further.

The next morning I woke up earlier than everyone and got that something was terribly wrong with me (and I MEAN that! woke up before Remus! It's the apocalypse.)

Well, I took a bath and only got outta there when I felt myself again (which means James yelling "Gettout, moron!")

The whole week had anything new. My date's only next week, and with all those new couples, I was really left alone. Even Peter, who I thought would be with me for all the lonely nights, vanished! The N.E.W.T's comings made him wanna study like crazy. So: I'm alone.

Friday came, one day before the bog reunion, and we had two classes of potions, like my life couldn't be more screwed.

Although I'm part of the Slug Club (not that I had a choice, since I was almost trapped in there) I don't think he's good. Lily thinks he's the best. Slime ball thinks too. Even Regulus, that git, thinks (well, He doesn't count very much, since He thinks MY MUM is the Best, and anyone Who looks at her and see less than the devil himself does not deserve mental credits. But I don't think so. And on the classes isn't different (except for the fact that we don't have Regulus. And, by the way, this makes my life much better. Cheers for Regulus absence! Cheers! Balloons from the Sky!)

"Today we're going to see a little potion, quite complicated and useless and a little unknown, but will probably appear in the exams: the Wolfsbane Potion. In case of those who want to become aurors, enjoy this opportunity, because this potion has a special thing: calms the wolf during full moon, keeping a healthy human mind as the body transforms. Great creation of one of mine former students, by the way. Well, you can do it in pairs, and come here to get an autographed receipt with me!

The following riot wasn't followed neither by me or the others. Me, James and Peter ran to Remus, whom by this time became white and purple. Remus got quickly away from us and sat on the table, his eyes with a weird halo. James turned to us and said:

"Peter, go with Remus, he's gonna need support."

"Why can't you go?" Wormtail asked. HEY! Because he's going with me, stupid.

"Lily called me."

WHAT? Peter shrugged his shoulders and went for Moony. I gazed outranged to James:

"Prongs!"

"Oh, Padfoot. You can survive without me for now, can't you7?"

"And I'm with who? Peter's with Moony, Lily stole you from me, Vance's with Dorcas…"

"Look, Marlene's alone."

"I'll kill you for that." I replied, turning back.

I got on the table as Marlene read Slughorn's paper. When she saw me, whispered and said:

"James left you too?"

I laughed.

"Pissed with them too?"

"Not exactly. I like them. With them good." She asnwered while placing the ingredients. "It's Just that... I dunno. I'm Lily's friend since second year."

"First year." I said, looking James. "You feel she'd rather stay with him. I feel like this tôo."

Marlene looked at me for a few seconds and said:

"Coming tomorrow or you'd rather go out with the Week Girl?"

OMG! There's people following me, swear!

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" I screamed, and Professor Slughorn stop flattering Lily and James.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Hum... Nothing."

I turned to the caldron, and Marlene stared at the boiling thing laughing.

"How do you know that?" I said again, whispering.

"Sirius, you and your love life are the entire girl's favourite subject in this school. I, accidently, happen to share a dormitory with four of those girls. I should be daft not to hear." And laughed.

I felt trapped on that smile, not knowing why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Great Meeting**

I woke up the next day with an f*cking headache, with James shrugging me.

"Wake up, mental! We'll get late!"

I swear that if he keep going' I'm gonna strip him of with a hex. Godd*mmit!

"What do you want?" I asked with my head stuck on a pillow.

"Won't you get dressed? It's almost eleven!"

So what?

"No, I'm going with my underwear."

"YUCK! YOU'RE WITH YOUR UNDERWEAR?"

I smiled to my pillow. He always gets punk'd with the underwear thing.

"Yep. Wanna see it? Has a little whole, but…"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, SIRIUS. GETTOUT OF THERE AND GET DRESSES, COVERED UP."

Laughing I took the blanket, wrapped around my waist and started walking to the bathroom. I gazed at James, who hid his face.

"Prongs!"

He took a peak and I let the blanket fall. He screamed and ran away, not seeing my pants. Jeez, I should've called the rest of the guys to see.

I decided to get into my 'showy costume', as Peter says. I used to wear it when I went with my parents to the platform, but since I ran away from home I stopped doing that, and the black shirt and shoes were lost. Well, if I put my jeans on it won't look so old fashioned… Why the hell I'm caring for that?

I ran to the common room and everyone was waiting for me (I love when they do that. James gets really pissed off)

"Any problem with the dress?" James asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Ripped a frill, and I had to wait for Matilde to fix it." I joked staring at my shoes, looking worried.

He rolled eyes.

"Let's go?"

In the way to the carriages, Marlene got near me, and I couldn't help noticing she exchanged the school vests for jeans too. The tight ones.

"You were so gay in the common room."

I laughed.

"Inner joke. You're getting in?" I laughed when I saw she didn't notice the carriages. I distract people, what can I do?

"Hun? Oh, Yes..."

"Come here, Lene!" – Lily called. She was on one of the carriages, along with James, Dorcas and Remus. I rolled eyes and entered the carriage beside, where Peter sat, annoyed. After a couple of minutes, Marlene sat beside me, and I felt something strange in my chest when her hand almost reached mine. I dunno why, what's happening to me:

"Lily's so annoying." She said, covering her face with her hands. Without getting a thing, I looked at Peter, whom was busy with a particular big bar of chocolate, completely distracted. Sobs beside me told me she was crying, and I poked her shoulder.

"S – Sorry, Sirius. Ignore me."

Oh, sh*t. I can't stand girls crying, never could. It gets me nervous.

"Erm… Marlene?"

"You c – can call me Lene. Can't you see?"

"What?"

"Lily's leaving me alone! This week I've been walking alone on the castle. She… Oh!" and started crying again.

Hum, what I can do in this kind of situation? I mean, she's here, crying, and I need to make her stop 'till we get to Hogsmeade.

"Lene?" I started, wondering what could make her stop. "Look, James also left me alone. I hang around with Peter, sometimes…"

She turned her face to me, and I saw two tears run through there. I felt sorry. Girls cry for too much things.

"But… I imagine… You've got the girls. They sort of... Distract you, don't they?"

It reminded me once, when James wiped Lily's tears with his fingers, and she stopped crying. I got near her and raised my finger. Marlene paralyzed. She must think I'm gonna poke her eye, it must be. Trying to be the kindest ever, I wiped the tears of her cheeks, and felt the skin incline when she smiled.

"Thanks."

The carriage stopped, and when ran out it. When we got to the three broomsticks (where did you think we were going?), Rosmerta hugged James.

"You did it, handsome! Lily, dear, you cannot imagine how he struggled for you, luv. Let's get in, people!"

We entered the bar, and James asked for some butterbeer bottles. Why it's always butterbeer? I decided to try something new...

"Rosmerta, luv. Bring 'em the beer. I'm going on with some firewhisky."

James and Remus stared frightened to me, and I looked at them with my best 'hun?" face, which I can do very well. Rosmerta found it strange but brought the stupid bottle.

"Well, cheers for us!" James raised his glass, and I really thought He was going to change it with Lily, and they would cut a cake with white toppings. Guess I'm hungry.

"Can I say something?" I asked, and I felt Remus beside me, pulling me by the pants. "Let go, Moony, later I take my pants off and you see. Can I?"

James' pale face made me look at Moony. I've never seen him so embarrassed, and started laughing (I think firewhisky it's a little strong…)

"You can, Sirius." Lily encouraging voice came. Ok, let's go.

"I've known James since… Ever, and he's my best friend. Lily I don't know for so long, but I know she's a really awesome redhead who's gonna make my pal really happy. Be happy." And sat down.

I think James thought I was really drunk, because he smiled yellow and said:

"Erm… Thank you, Sirius. So, enjoy the afternoon. Lily and I Will leave you a while." And stood up.

GREAT. NOW I STAY ALONE THE REST OF THE DAY. Thank you, world. Dorcas and Remus smiled to each other and everyone left me alone, except for Emmeline, Peter and Marlene. But, as my life loves to screw me up, Fabian Prewett arrived.

"Emme! Are you…er…Alone?"

"Yes!"

"Can you go with me to Honeydukes?"

"Course!"

Of course. Stupid Word. Emmeline went away with Fabian and I stared at the firewhisky, feeling like the ultimate drunk ever.

"Well, someone has something to say?" I asked, and Peter stared confusedly at me.

"No, I'm gonna eat something at Honeydukes. Bye."

Mentally I saw James going away, Remus too and now Peter. I'M WITH THE PRAIG? WHY ANYONE COME HERE AND ASK: HEY, SIRIUS, WANT SOME TEA?

I's say: no, thanks.

But whatever, I'd like someone to notice my sorrow. Bored, Lene looked at me:

"They left us alone."

"Yes."

"I'm feeling so pissed I wanna revenge. And you?"

"I need to eat something, then I think about revenging or anything else."

She looked at me, outranged.

"How can you think about food when everyone is vanishing?"

"Well, my brain sees things and imagines pieces of meat and potatoes, it's not my falut, you see."

"Can't you control it and help me plan something?"

"Do I look like a mob guy?"

"What's a mob guy?"

"Remus told me they are evil muggles who like to stick 'bullets' in those who annoy them. And their boss is someone called 'Godfather'.

"What a stupid thing."

"You see."

"So, can you help me?"

"Ok. Can we do this in Honeydukes?"

"Whatever."

We got out of the three broomsticks, and I felt the wind blow my face up, and many couples appeared, like a really wicked dream, Except that it wasn't a dream. And it was getting on my nerves.

"Why don't you get a single girlfriend?" Marlene asked when we headed into Honeydukes and were welcomed by so many love voices that I almost fainted with sickness.

"I dunno. Never asked any of them. They would say no."

"Why? You snap your fingers and about fifty girls would run to you."

I snapped my fingers and wanted.

"Think I wouldn't stand this kind of rejection. Besides, with time the girl would be ignored by me, and I would be ignored by her also."

"Are you feeling well?"

I gazed at her. Marlene stared at me like I'd Just said it was cool to go out at night dressed like a woman.

"Yes. Why?"

"I really think you're not ok, Sirius. You're trying to buy Cockroaches Clusters. Why?"

This made me remember of a really funny song Peter composed in the fourth year, when he tried cockroaches' clusters.

"Nobody wants me, nobody does. I'm eating 'roaches. Fried 'roaches, baked 'roaches. 'Roaches Clusters."

"What?"

"Chop the head off, suck the slimy on. Shup! Ah! Throw the rest away."

"Sirius, buy the candies and let's get outta here. I'm gonna make this stupid girls eat these cockroaches. Besides, you sing terribly bad."

"Thanks for the rejection."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes.

When I payed for it, something happy came to me, like my salvation was inside those crusty sweet 'roaches.

"Come with me." I said, wondering what James would say if he knew what I was about to do.

I took Marlene to the edge that separated the Shrieking Shack from the rest of the village and gazed around. It was completely empty, as always. Not many people wondered around there, and, as I found out, Marlene didn't.

"Wanna show you something."

"You can show it somewhere else."

I approached her slowly, until I made clear how taller than her I was.

"You're afraid, Mckinnon."

"Yes."

"You don't need to. The Shrieking Shack's a joke."

"May be to you, Sirius. Let's go."

"Relax. If any soul or Seal (oh, how a funny joke. I'm laughing to death, Sirius!) Shows up I'll defend you or we run away."

She rolled her eyes again, and I handled her sack with sweets. I backed a little and opened my arms.

"Say you won't get naked."

"No." I joked "Only if you want."

"Please, don't."

"Ok." I shrugged. "I'm an animagus."

Silence. I could hear the people's voices, having fun together in their miserable life in this cold world. Haha.

Suddenly, she started laughing.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Ok, **this** kind of rejection affects me.

"Ok, you're an animagus. So what?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Actually… Not. Sirius, stop playing a fool. It takes years of preparation..."

Look, how pretentious! If she was anyone else, I would go away. But she's not, so I took my wand out of my pocket and thought of the spell. I could feel the strange sensation of transformation again. If someday anyone says that's cool to become a dog, it's a lie. It's wicked. Even thought in a moment you're dressed and in the other… well, doesn't matter. The thing is that a came closer to her and licked her cheek. I heard a laugh. Own! I walked to a close tree and transformed again, taking care of getting quickly dresses.

"How did you do that?" she asked when I left the tree.

"Some years reading interesting books. But is a secret. Only my closest friends know. And you."

"I've got a secret too."

I sat beside her. It's good to hear secrets.

"I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you." She whispered in my ear, making a shiver run in my spine.

"Swear it?"

"Yep. But don't tell anyone."

"You're really nice. Wanna be my… Hun… Friend?"

Someone kick me, or slap me hardly. Why didn't I grabbed Marlene and threw her on the floor?

"Ok. Friends, then?" she smiled and raised her hand.

"Friends." And I shook it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sh*t Log.**

Great. Marlene Mckinnon is my friend. Not girlfriend, neither week girl. Friend. The problem with that? None, it's Just that this makes me get into some kind of existence issue, fact that I discussed with James in one of Lily's rounds (the only day they didn't behave like they were born glued by the head).

"Prongs?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Lily? Thought you needed her all the time."

"Idiot. What do you want?"

WHAT DO I WANT?

"You're not used to talk to me like that." I commented, feeling a little stupid.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"I guess I'm having a fifty year old crisis, before I'm fifty."

"Why?"

"Because I've got a friend."

He turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"But have plenty of 'friends'"

"Not this kind of friend. Marlene."

"Marlene's a different one?"

"James, dammit! I'm trying to explain. She doesn't kiss me, or hug me. She's my friend."

"I give one week for you start to kiss and hug Marlene."

"We're friends for about two weeks. Lost it. What you'd give me if I won?"

"Nothing. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you and Lily are always together."

"She doesn't sleep in the same dorm as me."

"Thanks Merlin for that, because if she did I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"She's not this kind of girl, Sirius."

"I give one week for her to be."

"Der."

We gazed at each other, and started laughing.

"OK, Marlene's your friend." He admitted.

Of course she is. I mean the last two weeks she'd been, at least. I cannot kiss her, or do anything like that close to her. I don't know what's happening to me. I CAN'T. Guys, I need a doctor. OR a girlfriend.

"Padfoot?"

"Hun?"

"Are you fancying Marlene?"

"Dogs don't fall in love. With anyone. I'm meeting Marlene."

I stood up, and my bad mood somehow vanished. I dunno, the perspective of seeing someone nice made me feel lighter. Just that.

"Hi, Lene!" I yelled, running though the yard towards her. Oh, I love myself, everybody does, and I'm so hot and… Ouch. I love my ego. He's so nice that makes me trip in logs that some moron left in the middle of the way!

"Are you ok?" I heard Marlene's voice, laughing of me.

"No." I answered, feeling the delicious grass and ground sandwich right in my mouth. When I turned my face up, the laughter made me deaf.

"Sirius, you should see your face."

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE?

"WHAT HAPPENED? AM I WITH SOME TOOTH OUT OF PLACE, MY HAIR'S BAD? WHAT HAPPENED, MARLENE?" I screamed (rightly!) and pulled Marlene by her vests. She stopped laughing and took my hands slowly out of her clothes.

"Calm down, Sirius, and keep quiet. Let's take you to Madam Pomfrey and…"

OH, MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE? DID I BREAK MY NOSE AND AM LOOKING LIKE SNAPE? No, please!

I closed my eyes as she guided me to the hospital, imagining how many esthetic spells I'd have to take because of the stupid log standing there, in the Grass, waiting Just to get me.

"Sirius, what happened to you?" I heard Madam Pomfrey ask but didn't answer. I hate crying, but I was close to this. I mean, my beauty is in danger! Imagine what would happen if I got ugly, god, I'd kill myself.

"Can you relax?"

"Marlene, you do not understand…" I started, and she came with a mirror.

Oh, I'm not ready. Take this away from me.

"Sirius, look."

"No! Better not, Marlene. Serious, I can freak out, feint and even die. No, please."

But she took my hands away. I opened an eye, and then the other. And you know what I saw?

DEVIL.

OH, MY GOD. I'M NOT GONNA HANDLE THIS. NO, NO, NO! IT'S NO POSSIBLE, OH, GOD!

"Why you did that?" I said, feeling my head heavy.

"Sirius, calm down. You just need to wash your face!"

"No, you don't understand! I'm gonna die of shock, freak, I'm…"

"Stupefy."

I'm ugly. I'm never ever gonna get other girl. I can change country. Maybe wear a hat, or a veil. I can kill myself too, or maybe turn into a single bum who spends the whole day eating and listening to radio.

"Sirius?"

I opened my eyes, and two big blue balls stared me, worried. Marlene was there, and I felt my face get hot when noticed I was wearing just my underwear.

"What happened?"

"You ran through the yard, tripped on a fallen log, got your face dirty and then I took you to the hospital. As you totally freaked, I was scared and stunned you, and Madame Pomfrey saw you had a fill bruises, so we put you to sleep and healed them.

"James knows that?" I muttered, not wanting to know what hours were.

"No. I thought you would get embarrassed."

"Thank you. Am I still ugly?"

"No, Sirius. You're still hot."

So she thinks I am hot? I'm taking advantage of that. I sat on the bed and felt her eyes on my chest.

"You think I'm hot?"

"I'm not going out with you, Sirius."

"It wasn't my intention."

Stop being stupid, Sirius. I don't wanna spoil my friendship with her. Or I do? No, you don't want to, Sirius. Don't. Want. To. Bad boy.

"Can I go?"

"Madam Pomfrey said you could."

I stood up and went to a close chair, where my uniform was lying. I really love my life, because I noticed just later that I got dressed in front of Marlene. Well, she didn't say anything.

We left in the corridor, and soon I realized my face was the same, gorgeous and normal. A bunch of girls passed by and said: "Hi, Sirius!" I smiled to them, and heard Marlene laugh beside me.

"Welcome back, hottie."

We got late to the last class. Minerva.

"Mr. Black, Mss. Mckinnon, you're late."

"We were at the hospital." Marlene said. The Professor looked at us distrusted, but let us through. I went to James and pinched him back.

"Hi."

"Heard you tripped on a log."

"Was and accident…"

"An accident? What kind of git trips on a log?"

THE SAME GIT WHO DOESN'T BREATHE WITHOUT A STUPID GIRLFRIEND!

"Me."

If I said everything I wanted to say to him…

"Sirius, are you ok?" Lily asked me later, after class.

So this means that they ignore me completely for almost a month and then when I almost get killed by a log they worry about me? I'm gonna throw myself from the astronomy tower.

That night, James and the other went to bed really early, and I wonder if that was just to annoy me. I heard a voice calling me. Marlene was beside me. In the fire light, I could see her skin's halo, her hair...

"Sirius, you remember the revenge idea?"

"Yes."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. What's the plan?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

I looked at her, and she stared at me, maliciously smiling. Oh, I Gottit. Oho, they're gonna suffer. I took her hand and kissed.

"Yes."

"James and Lily Will pay for that."

"Yes." I said. And, impulsively, I kissed her lips, feeling totally like 'the godfather', whoever is this guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girlfriend**

"Sirius, you're tense." Marlene said, when I got down the other Day, dressed like a boyfriend. I can't imagine why she thinks I'm tense! I dressed the whole uniform the right way, even the tie knot and belt, what's the big deal?

"I'm not tense."

"Yes you are." She rolled eyes, went to me and undid the knot.

"Hey! Have you got any idea of how hard was for me to do this? I spent almost two hours remembering how to do it and you go and puf! Undo it?"

She rolled eyes and raised her hand, for some reason.

"Come, take my hand."

Oh, this isn't good. I guess this whole thing of fake boyfriend won't work...

"Here"

"Sirius, have you ever held a girl's hand? You're holding my hand like you'd hold a ham! Look, it's like this." Marlene said, entwining our fingers. Jeez, this is uncomfortable! I took my hand away from hers.

"What's now?"

"It's bad. Can we walk apart?"

"Sirius! We're dating! We like to walk holding hands, fongettit?"

"We do?"

"Oh, god! Sirius, please."

"Ah, but is bad."

"SIRIUS!"

I looked at her, and she was getting red. How uncomprehending! Vexed, I entwined our fingers again.

"Who do you think we're gonna meet?"

"Well, I dunno. But you'll need some dating classes."

I rolled my eyes.

"First lesson: you're dating, not in a costume party playing Remus. You can dress any way, I don't care."

"OK."

"Second lesson: Get used to hold my hand. Boyfriends hold girlfriend's hands, Sirius. Always."

"But is…"

"Doesn't matter. Another thing: remember you like me. That's why I'm your girlfriend. Please, don't cheat me with other girls…"

"No girls?"

"No."

What do you mean 'no girls'?

"We still can give up…"

"Give up? Ah, I wanna ignore James and Lily, and you?"

"Too, but… No girls?"

We arrived at the hall, and a group of Ravenclaws said hello. Marlene squeezed my hand. Oh, lord!

"Good M... Hun?" Lily said, looking at Marlene's smile.

"Sirius and I are dating!"

Well, I couldn't express any kind of reaction, because a rain made of cereal, milk and anything else just flew in my face when James spitted everything that was on his mouth.

"What?"

"You see, Prongs." I said ironically smiling.

Yeah! Victory! I'm pretending that his breakfast being on my face isn't important. For now. Ok, I'm done it.

"Can somebody give me a towel, napkin, anything? James didn't resist me and spit on me."

"Sorry."

Sorry? Don't you bother, James. I've always dreamt of having you breakfast previously chewed all over my face. It's sexy.

After cleaning my face and eating something, we went to the first class: Treat of Magical Creatures. There's only a little problem: for some reason, those 'magical creatures' seem to have something against me. Every class I screw myself. I've been bitten by a puffskein (yes, I did it), a bowtrunckle thought I was attacking his tree and grazed me and two unicorns ran away from me, and I had to chase them the whole afternoon. Today's not gonna be different.

**XXX**

"THERE'S AN HIPPOGRIF RUNNING BEHIND ME!" I yelled, desperate. I looked at James, whom was almost peeing of laughing.

"CAN YOU HELP ME, MORON, INSTEAD OF LAUGH?" I screamed again, running towards him. And this f*cking hippogriff can't stop running.

Ok, I'll die. This thing will get me, CUT me and eat me. Ok, I'm ready. Go on.

Silence.

"Ok, hippogriff, you can eat me." I said with my eyes closes, kneeling in the floor. Godamm*t hippogriff! Go on, I'm not waiting!

"Sirius, Professor Kettleburn took it away." Marlene said, almost laughing. I opened one eye, and then the other. So, the professor remembered that it that thing killed me he could be arrested and took it away from me! Great…HEY! WHY ANYONE TOLD ME THAT?"

'Gimme a great reason why I shouldn't kick your arse, James." I whispered close to him.

"Sorry, Pads." He laughed, leaning on Remus, who tried to cover his mouth so I didn't see him laughing along. "It's just that you kneeling asking mercy to the hippogriff was really one of the strangest things I've seen."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's possible that just Marlene had mercy?"

"Hum…"

Whatever. As we got to the castle again, I saw Lily and Marlene whispering to each other and looked at James:

"Lily thinks I'm a depraved git, doesn't she?"

"No, Pads. Why would she think like that?"

"It's prejudice because I tripped on the log."

"Sirius, Lily has no prejudice against imbeciles. Relax."

Oh, smart git, hun?

"Me neither, that's why I hang around with you, Prongs."

"Come' on, stop you both." Moony interfered. He always tried, poor thing.

"Shut it, Moony." Me and Prongs said at once, and I smiled to him.

Even though he annoys me and ignores me, he's still my best friend. And I must tell my only issue is on Treat of Magical Creatures and, not sounding arrogant (ok, you can laugh)I'm not gonna tell all the intense successful moments of the other classes and skip to the sad part of the day.

Well, Marlene had long hair, know. Long and wavy. And I dunno for what reason she insists of doing braids on it. Cool, hun?

The thing is: she wants me to do these things on her hair. I was there, laughing in a limp of exploding snap's championship with the marauders and then:

"Sirius, luv, come here."

Seriously, I'm getting sick of that. I mean, she's exploring me! I'm delaying this! NO, I'M NOT GOING THERE! Yes, Sirius. Firmly. I'm going there and saying that I won't do it!

"Yes?" I whispered kneeling beside her. I KNOW. I can't say in people's face!

"You know how to do braids?"

No?

"So, so."

"Make one in my hair." She asked, throwing all her hair back.

I said so, so! O looked at James, who stared combing Lily's hair.

"I sort of… Forgot how to do it."

"Oh, Sirius. Share in three, one to the left, and other to the right, and then the contrary.

What? Two for the right, on for the left and what?

"Forget it, Sirius." Marlene said, and for a moment I thought she was pissed with me. Don't care, it's not my fault that she didn't teach me how to do this stupid things. But she smiled.

"Why…" I started, not understanding what she wanted. When she made the braid (in a astonishing speed! I wanna learn this!) she held my hand, and I felt that wicked shiver again.

"So intelligent and so dumb." She whispered in my ear. I dunno what happened to me. Maybe I was sleepy, or was just her smell that makes something in me, but I held her chin and brought to me.

"Maybe, but I did the transforming spells before you." And kissed her.

Marlene's kiss is different. It's good, but not like the other well – kissing girls. It's... different. I dunno how to explain. We got apart and I noticed her eyes sparkled.

"Sirius, you…"

I smiled to her, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Training**

"PADFOOT, FRANK, UP!"

James, the moment I get up, you're dead. What time is it? SIX AM, MAKE IT CLEAR.

"What d'yeh want, James?" Frank asked, rummaging under the blankets. That's right, Frank, you can beat the deer.

"Quidditch practice. Let's go, Sirius, wake up!"

And that son of a b*tch took the blankets off me. HE TOOK THEM OFF!

"Oh, f*ck you." I muttered putting the pillow over my head.

"Marlene will train too, and sweat and will have to take a bath." He said, maliciously.

I smiled to my pillow. Now, after a while dating her, I sort of got used to her. I'm not interested, of course. She's a good kisser, just that. Just.

We went downstairs and I saw that I wasn't the only one woken up in a hurry. In the sofa, seeming super tired, by the way, poor thing was Marlene. I think I smiled to her (hey, charity) and sat by her side.

"Good morning." She said, and I could feel her hair in my chest when she reclined in there. She was wearing a different perfume today.

In the way to the field we didn't say a word, not at all. I went to her and entwined our fingers; I kissed her in the way to the changing room. Me, me, me.

Sincerely, I'm feeling weird. I mean, until yesterday (hypothetically speaking, of course) I was embarrassed near her. Today I look like her pet (hypothetically speaking)

Just to count: Remus just thought me this word. Hypothetically. I'm testing its used. Hip, Hip, Hurrah!

Whatever, I feel bad. And felt even worse when the training started. Well, not that much.

"Sirius, Sirius!" I heard James yelling and pointing the bleachers.

I turned my broom and saw about ten girls with a shinning poster saying: Come back to us, Sirius!

Oh, how sweet! I was going to wave when I remembered Marlene the worst way ever. The poster was blown in pieces, and the girls ran away. When I looked back, Marlene seemed really angry holding her wand.

I spent the whole training thinking. I'm starting to miss them. The girls. Hey, I was forced to refuse so many calls to the tower that I almost forgot what it's like in there. I wanna be free again. I want pretty girls who attract the unicorns so I get a great in Treat of Magical Creatures. I wanna hear the screams when I get in my broom, without them exploding later. Ok, I need to end up with Marlene.

At lunch, she went to talk to me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you mad at me?"

Of course I am! Ok, not that much, but the blasted up my poster! I need to end with this. I'm gonna turn to her, fake disappointment and say: Marlene, it's over.

"No."

DAMN. I can't. Just can't. The face she made. Oh, shit.

"Sirius, I think our relationship is in crisis."

How can a fake thing be in crisis? I answer: there's no way.

"Marlene, we need to talk."

I took her hand and we went to the yards, where some stupid couples kissed.

"I can't be with you anymore."

Right, Sirius. I said it. As I thought, Marlene gazed confused at me, and then started:

"It's because of today? Oh, Sirius, sorry. I didn't mean it, they always pissed me and..."

I took a deep breath and said:

"No, it's not your fault…"

But I knew it was. Of course it was her fault. OR mine, whatever.

"I want my freedom back."

Again that gaze that makes my guilty.

"Your… Freedom?" she looked at me, and I noticed she was getting angry.

"Yes…"

"Sirius, what you understand as 'freedom'?"

"Get out with the girls."

She raised her eyebrows, outranged.

"Great! You can keep your freedom! You know what, I've been asking with I wanted to change you. It's a waste of time, you wouldn't change. For nothing.

"You're right." I replied. Oh, she said it was fake, I got in and now I wanna get out.

Why is she mad?

"I…"

Ash, She's gonna cry. I saw Marlene cry just once, and she started crying again.

"Why you do that to me? Why didn't you end up first?"

"I… What? Look, If you wanted to end, why didn't you say so before?"

"I don't wanna end up! Never wanted! You… Played with me. Oh, I knew it""

"I didn't play with you! How would I, you're my best friend, this dating is fake, Marlene!"

I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't.

"It was fake." She repeated, and I nodded.

"Yes, fake."

"You don't like me."

"Marlene, I'm your best friend. Not your boyfriend."

One of her tears dropped in my pants, and she sat again.

"Sorry. I was stupid. I'm going... To transfiguration class. Bye, Sirius. See you."

You can call me cold, but when she got in the castle, I smiled. Well, less things to thing. I messes my hair up and went towards a bunch of girls.

"Hey, ladies. Sirius Black is back. Does anyone here knows how to make braids?"

* * *

Well, answering reviews:

_Lalith_: Hey! Thanks for the review! Here's the post, hope you enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Others**

"So, how was with Lisa?" Remus asked me when I entered the Common Room.

I rolled eyes. This whole week every single damn time I get in this stupid common room he comes with the same annoying question: so, how was with *insert any female name here*

"Good."

"She's a good kisser?"

Oh, this is new. Remus has as much love experience as a twelve year old boy and keeps asking me is she's a good kisser? Well, Lisa's pretty and all…

"She's a good kisser, but not as good as Marlene." I answered more to myself that to him.

"Really?"

Oh, sh*t. Why am I talking about her? Why Am I even thinking about her? I mean, it's over, I got what I wanted. I'm free. I threw myself on the armchair and stared at the happy people in the common room. Everyone was happy, why I am not?

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm missing her."

"Marlene?"

"Yes?"

He low the book and gazed at me. Here we go.

"I think you're fancying her."

Hell, yeah! Yep, that's it, Moony. I say something completely non sense and you come with an ever more non sense answer. Thanks.

"Of course not, moron."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not fancying anyone. I'm from everyone, dear friend."

He started reading again, and I smiled. Loser. Sometimes he seems so foolish. I got up and decided to take a walk and met Ellie, from Slytherin, alone. I was walking to her, when a familiar voice said:

"Come' on Dorcas!"

Marlene. Without thinking, I followed both of them in the dark, like a bat. Marlene's funny. She walks in the air when she's with Dorcas. She was wearing a pony tail and smiled a lot.

"Lene… I think you know why I called you for a talk, hun?"

I freezed. Reclining on the wall, I saw Marlene stop too, staring Dorcas.

"Lily sent you here to annoy me about Sirius, right? Dorcas, I am fine, stop it. "

"We're not annoying you. Did you fancy him?"

"That doesn't matter much now, don't you think?"

I saw that Marlene was anxious, and smiled. Maybe she started to really like me… But why am I worried with it? Sirius, you're gonna get up and search for Ellie. Now.

"But did you? James was a little angry because Sirius was unkind with you."

I stop halfway. I wasn't unkind! Hey! We had a fake date, we just stopped to pretend.

"James had nothing to do with that. Why doesn't he take care of Lily, that's what he's been doing these months?"

Hey, that's right, Marlene.

"It's not just James who cares, Lene. See, we just wanna know…"

"Ok, ok. If I say I was starting to like him you stop?"

"If it's the truth."

"Yes. But I've known Sirius enough to know that it won't work and never will. He's free, with nothing to hold him. You cannot hold someone like this."

"It's not hold. Do you think he liked you?"

"Dorcas, were you listening to me? He liked all of them. All."

After they left for the castle, I sat again on the floor, feeling sick. Horribly sick. I didn't want to hurt Marlene's feelings when we broke up. She said it was fake.

I came back to the common room confused and almost hit my walking karma.

"Oh, sorry."

"Hi, Marlene."

''How are you?"

"Fine."

"Hum… Going to the common room?"

"No."

"Ok, then."

"Ok."

I entered the room and noticed she was avoiding me. Maybe she saw me spying?

"Pads, Slughorn's party." James said when I reached them. Oh, perfect. A party, with the wonderful presence of Slimeball, Regulus and company. That's just what I needed.

"Shit. If I throw myself from the astronomy tower he'll be offended?"

"I dunno, what I know is that we'll need clothes. Hogsmeade, here we go." He muttered, crumbling the note and hugging Lily.

I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

_I was walking in a dark corridor, and heard a scream from the far. When I found a door, I opened and got into Hogwarts' yards, where there was a party in the lake (?) and I decided to go (??)_

_I was ready to jump, when the lake became a classroom, where Minerva explained something I couldn't get. By my side, I felt a hand entwine to mine. I turned, and looked at Marlene._

"_Hello. Can I?"_

"_Can you?" I asked confused. She got near me."_

"_I can." She kissed me, Just like I remembered her Kiss. Sweet, hot, good._

_So the classroom vanished, and we were in the yard again, but alone. She smiled sadly to me._

"_You hurt my feeling."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Doesn't matter. We're together now."_

"_Yes." I answered and noticing we were really alone, I laid her on the floor and started kissing her again…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hogsmeade**

We arrived at Hogsmeade after lunch, and something inside me told me I didn't say a thing. I was thinking about the dream. I've never dreamt about a girl. It's weird.

I mean, never at all. My dreams never made any sense (oho, it's funny to think about that) and now that I can now what exactly I'm dreaming with, she comes.

Men buy things quickly, that's a fact. I laughed to death when James had to delay waiting for Lily to try every single dress that the store had, and went to eat sweets to vomit with Peter.

We bought (AND I AM NOT JOKING, FRIENDS) almost fifty sacks of sweets (it1s ok, dear uncle, your money is being well used) and we went close to the Shrieking Shack to eat them.

"Nobody wants me, nobody does…" Peter started, taking the first sack of the pile we made.

"I'm eating 'ROACHES!" I yelled, swallowing a cockroach.

"Fried 'roaches, baked 'roaches..."

"'ROACHES CLUSTERS!"

Why am I yelling? There might be something weird in these roaches.

After a long time I heard steps and saw Peter throwing up. Haha, he always does that before me. I won.

As he tried to stand, I decided to take a walk through the village, as I had nothing good to do anyway.

I passed in front of the dress shop and saw James getting out of there with Lily. For some reason I walked searching for Marlene, and found her sitting on a bench, alone. She looked upset, gazing at everyone bored.

I walked towards her, but gave up. She wouldn't want me around. I started to feel really bad, as she being there alone was entirely my fault. But I still wanted to be there with her… as a friend, I mean. Or not.

She blinked, and a single tear ran down her face. Those made me remember the day I wiped her tears and helped her stop crying. It was good. Helping her to calm down has calmed me down too.

A group of girls passed, smiling and giggling waving to me. But I was distracted with Marlene, and did even notice.

I felt guilty for breaking up. Even though I had the world of girls at my feet, the time I spent with Marlene was the best. She had fun with me, kissed me (even better that all the other girls) even cared about me when I wanted. Even everything being fake.

Why I let her go? Oh, the others. When I stopped to think what all the others meant to me, comparing to Marlene that was nothing. They were easy, annoying, gave stupid giggles and had no idea of who I really was. Marlene wasn't like that.

But I let her go. I slapped my forehead, and some people gazed like I was crazy, and I even could hear my conscience saying that to me, because I let an awesome girl look like any girl. I agree with it.

I ran to James, who was in the Three Broomsticks (thank god for that, because if he was inside Madam Proudfoot I would give up.) with Lily.

"Prongs, I need your help."

"What's up? Where's Wormtail, wasn't he with you?"

"He was, but ate a lot and threw up. I need your help."

"He threw up? And you left him alone?"

Oh, James. Goddamit, can you just hear me?"

"Bloody hell, James, listen to me!"

"What?"

"I need to get back with Marlene."

"WHAT?"

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Hadn't you spared my friend?"

I noticed the angry tone which she said 'my friend' and kneeled.

"Please! Seriously, I need!"

"Sirius, what are you doing on the floor?"

Remus and Dorcas, along with Emmeline, had just entered, just in time to see me kneel. James started laughing and said:

"Sirius drank a little more and is asking for help to get Marlene back."

"I DIDN'T DRINK! I SWEAR, LOOK!" I said, still in the floor, blowing on him. James laughed even louder.

"Ok, Gottit, But what you had to call her back?"

They all sat on the table, and I followed them, lowing my head. Ok, Sirius. Swallow your tongue.

"I'm in love with her."

Silence. They'll all laugh at me.

"How sweet." Lily smiled, and Dorcas looked at me.

"Lucky you, friend. Marlene said she liked you. There's just a little problem."

Problem?

"Yes, Sirius. You don't have the **thing**."

The thing. Define 'the thing'.

"What?"

"Yes, you don't know how to date someone."

"You need to know?"

"Well, if you don't wanna get punched when you ask for her again, yes, you need."

"She wouldn't hit me."

"Sirius, sorry for disappointing you, but she hit me once. And I am her best friend." Lily said, pointing to her arm.

Perfect. I spent almost eighteen years without loving no one, and when I do, it's a bloody psychopath. I want some balloons now, here we go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amador**

"NO, SIRIUS!" James yelled for the tenth time that night.

He, along with a true squad, was trying to make me look like a gentleman until Slughorn's part. Poor things. It's not that I'm not a gentleman. I'm perfect. I just don't have the mental strength for so.

"Look, dear. I'll be Marlene." Emme (I didn't tell you, hun? Now she's my friend, oho.) said, smiling. She's the one with more hope on me, and this is comforting.

"Ok"

"So, I'm here, sitting, alone. Cool, hun?"

"Cool." I repeated, like a retarded.

"Now, what do you do?"

I tried to remember all they were trying to make me learn. Enter the party, say hello to everyone in the party, mess your hair, say hello… No. Arrive there, mess you hair, find Marlene, say hello, smile, mess the hair. No.

"I mess my hair?"

James rolled him eyes and panted, sitting down.

"I give up."

"Sirius, for the last time: you get into the party, smile for everyone, mess your hair, say hello to everyone, find Marlene, smile to her, tidy your tie, go to her, hold her hand, ask naively to dance, take her to the dance, say you're sorry, take the ring as you look into her eyes, handle it, ask her again, kiss the ring, put in her finger and kiss her. IT'S SINPLE.

This is everything he wants, except simple.

"Ok. So I arrive in the party, find Marlene, say I'm sorry, call her for a dance, mess my hair, put the ring on her finger, kiss the ring, handle it to everyone, say hello to Marlene, ask her naively if I can look into her eyes, tie the dating up, and kiss the tie?"

"OH MY GOD. Forgettit, Sirius." Lily interrupted, pulling me to a armchair. "Let go to the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. First rule: forget the other girls. Forget them. Second rule: in this party, no drinks."

"Why?"

"Because imagine if a girl comes to talk with you smelling like firewhisky! No, Sirius. Third rule: etiquette. You know a little of it, at least."

I rolled my eyes.

"Lily, I'm not completely stupid! The devil thought me when I was in hell."

For the look she gave me I see that James didn't tell her all of our marauder codes. Remus translated it:

"He said: Lily, I'm not idiot. My mum thought me etiquette in the time I lived with her."

"Oh, Sirius. Poor thing, your mother!" Dorcas said "Imagine, what a horrible thing to say of your own mum, Sirius!"

I rolled my eyes and ran to the dormitory, to get the only picture I've got from her. When I showed it to Dorcas she gazed and it and said:

"Oh, ok. Justifiable."

I smiled. At least for something this Picture is worth for. Besides scaring first years who want to peak the seventh years dorm.

Serious. I enlarged it magically and ganged in our dormitory's door in the beginning of the years, when some stupid first years broke into our dorm to see how was inside. The brats entered and faced my mum. The screams made the whole tower wake up.

"So, etiquette you know. Have the clothes."

"Yep."

"Great, don't forget the rules and it will be ok. Let's rehearse the dinner for the last time."

I sat in a improvised table and Emme sat in front of me.

"Hi, Sirius."

"Hi."

"So, what made you change your mind this way? Didn't you say you wanted to be free?"

"Well, you know. You are you; I cannot be with anyone else."

"Really? Oh, is that fish? Can I take a bite?"

I stared at Emmeline, and started laughing.

"What the hell is that? 'Oh, fish!" Emme, I cannot take you seriously like that."

She gazed serous at me.

"Ok, I'll change." And started laughing too." Can I take your candy?"

"Can I sing to you?"

"Sirius, don't try to avoid the subjects."

"Why, with a whole world of candies, you want mine? I don't wanna give it, I like candies!"

Emme rolled eyes.

"Guys, I'm gonna sleep. Sirius, try to improve this."

If it was for today, I'm screwed. I can still give up. No, let's go.

In the other day, Dorcas played Marlene.

We arrived at Hogsmeade, and Remus pulled me aside.

"If you try, any way, to take Dorcas from…"

"Moony, spare me. Do you think I'm gonna hit on Dorcas as she helps me with Marlene?"

"Oh, I… Just don't step out of line."

I took Dorcas to Honeydukes and she started.

"Marlene loves Honeydukes, because she loves chocolate. Buy her some and let her eat all she wants, until she offers you some. Buy a lot, because she loves it, but never eats all."

"Ok."

"Other thing: she seems against it, but she adores Zonko's. Take her there and show the card tricks. She'll love it."

"Ok."

"And don't you dare to mention Madam Proudfoot."

"This is inner rule. I never mention it to anyone."

She laughed and I smiled.

"Look, Marlene's over there, with Fabian. Emme blackmailed him to distract her today."

I felt something weird when I saw they talking happily.

"I'm feeling bad."

"You're feeling jealous! So cute!" she yelled, kissing my cheek.

Well, you can imagine the little pressing on me that night, when I dressed up for the party. I didn't remember the tie knot, or how to tie my shoes (ok, that was a joke).

As always, the party was trash. And as all kinds of trash are easily findable., Regulus came to say hello:

"Good night, brother."

I rolled my eyes.

"Night, Reggy, Back off."

He hates when I call him Reggy, and I always call him Reggy.

"Stop it, Sirius. I'm not Reggy."

"Ok, Reggy." And left him alone.

Then I saw James pointing to a single table. Marlene was there, beautiful and ever, looking around.

I smiled, messed my hair up and tied my tie. Fuck the sequence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Marlene**

"Hi." I said, a little reluctant. Well, if she punches me, I know I didn't get it right. But she didn't do anything, just smile sadly.

"Hi."

"I sat down, and she didn't say anything. I cleaned my throat."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. I wasn't coming, but Lily annoyed me so much that I came."

"You're beautiful."

She turned to look at me with her eyebrows up. I smiled yellow, wondering if that was the time she was hitting me.

"I cannot understand you, Sirius. What are you doing here?"

Ouch.

"I was invited, Marlene. I need to talk with you."

I put my chair in front of her and started:

"I'm sorry."

I'll have to admit that, even it sounds a little suspicious, I planned the conversation. I would say I was sorry, kiss the tie (joking) and she would say: "Ok, Sirius." But no. She didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"I…" I started again, looking at her, trying to remember everything James told me about apologizes. But nothing came, so I decided to explain my feelings. I'm gonna get punched, surely.

"Lene. I need to tell you something. When we started to get close, you didn't mean anything to me. I mean, you meant something. It's not like I despised you or anything, I even found you nice, but not **nice**, you know. So I noticed you had changed. You were pretty, different. Different good, not bad, like really gorgeous and nice at the same time, but not really nice, know. At least for me. But then we started to hang out together, and I saw you weren't nice, and neither **nice**. You were really niiice, you know?"

She seemed to be on the verge of laughing of me, and I wondered what kind of stupid I was looking. "Yes."

"Well, then. I liked you, like a friend I mean. I didn't imagine any kind of relationship or something, but thought you'd probably become my best friend. And you were, of course, a great best friend. Of course that to be a great best friend you have to have someone else to compare to, but even thought I didn't have any female friend, now I have two, Emme and Dorcas, but that time I didn't, so…"

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I Gottit."

"Ok. I... Did realize you started to like me. So we started dating, and I found that besides being a great friend, you were a great girlfriend, kisser... It's not that this is the most important, ok? Just an observation made by someone with many examples to compare to, and you won and…"

She rolled her eyes and I noticed I was delaying again. I cleaned my throat.

"So. I made a huge mistake in leaving you, because no one it's like you, Lene. No one."

James always said I'd never say the "L" word to someone. I've already called girls of the "l" word but never used it as a feeling. I dunno, It makes us like it. But this time I decided to use the 'L' word.

"Marlene, what I'm delaying to say is…"

"Do you want some chocolate?" she asked, smiling.

"If I want some…"

"Yes. I ate the rest, but this is your. You look sad, needs some chocolate."

I took the sweet and ate, it had a cherry flavor. When I finished eating I took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Marlene, I love you."

I made a dramatic pause so she could see I stared her eyes. A smile started on her lips and she stared back to me, unbelievably.

"Serious?"

"Yes. I just noticed after I turned my back."

She smiled. Well, I guess I won't be punched then. I raised my hand and we walked to the dance floor. I put my arms around her waist, and we started dancing.

"Tell me about your family." She said, smiling.

"Well, my family is pretty old. My dad lives on the titles and gold the family earned for centuries of ministry sucking. My mum lives at home, ordering Kretcher, ordering Kretcher and when she has a free time, she orders Kretcher to do something. Regulus you know, he's useless so I'm used to count him as part of the house's furniture. "

She laughed more, and I held her hand for her to spin in the air.

"And you?"

"Oh, my parents work on the ministry, but my brother's on France, as a diplomat. Everyone was from Ravenclaw, but me. But it's ok. We don't have house elves, because my dad says it's inhuman."

"Depends on the way you treat the elf.'' I said, thinking about Muffy, the Potter's house elf. She's already old, and serves the Potters by her own will. She has even a uniform (which, by the way, I spitted ice cream once, when I tried to throw her on the pool.)

"You're thinking about Muffy?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, she's really cute."

I spanned Marlene on the air, and saw the guys quickly. James and Remus raised the finger for me, and Lily and Emme threw their arms to the air, happy. Dorcas and Peter weren't invited, but I imagined the girls were saying everything that was happening in live time, by notes.

In the other corner, I saw some girls staring at us with goggled yes. The thing's gonna be hard, folks.

We spent the rest of the party together. I felt a little relieved with the baby voice's absence. When I went to sleep, I understood what James meant with that 'all of good feeling at the same time'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dogs Don't Fall In Love?**

I woke up with a smile in my face, feeling the best of the whole world. I took a shower, got dresses, wore perfume and combed my hair (not that I'm not used to that every day, but I enjoyed getting hot to Marlene).

"Morning, princess!" James said when I left the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and threw the wet towel in him.

Marlene was waiting for me in the common room. She looked weird.

"Hello, lady!" I said, kissing her.

"Hello. I was threatened twice today."

I looked to the portrait, and two sixth years were staring furiously to us. I smiled and took her hand.

"Calm down, love."

We walked by them, and I wondered if someone had hired the daily prophet to cover our date, because every single girl we passed through was either crying, or really mad.

When we reached the great hall, Marlene squeezed my wrist.

"If any of them kill me, I kill you."

"Ok."

**XXX**

"Look, mail!" Lily said, pointing to the ceiling. Gosh, she's here for seven years and still gets happy with the mail. What's her problem?

"Lene, there's a bunch of letter for you."

I looked at Marlene. Worried she opened the first.

"Mckinnon." She started, scared "If you don't leave Sirius Black, we'll get you. She'll see who's getting who here! Sirius!"

I smiled yellow.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll stop later."

O gazed at James and Remus, who'd dived under the table to laugh. Lily got the other letters and threw them away.

Threats weren't enough this Day, although it had been one of the Best of my life (yes, even I got threatened) and I think that, if everything is well and we're not murdered for being together, we can finish Hogwarts together. I said maybe, because I've received a poisoned quill, chocolate full of love potion, and Marlene was almost hexed twice in the corridors.

That night, after the week start again and I pass Marlene noted in the middle of classes, James stared at me while we prepared to sleep.

"Dogs don't fall in love…"

I rolled my eyes. I knew it.

"What?"

"Dogs don't fall in love?" he asked, facing me with an ironic smile.

"Oh, shut up."

"Admit it! Dogs don't fall in Love?"

Loser, idiot, moron, retarded. I'm gonna hit him. And tell him he's a moron! That's it, I'm telling it now.

"Ok, it's not true. Happy?"

"Yep." He laid on the bed. "So, you're gonna get married?"

"Go annoy your mum, Prongs." I said, pissed. I gazed up, and saw the picture I took earlier, hugging Marlene. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and closed my eyes.

**The End**


End file.
